Let The Rain Fall
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda just needed a break from Seth but he didn't understand that... in a moment of drunken insanity, can what is done be taken back? (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Past The Limits

_**8/25/15…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

" _He at least treats me better than you do… unlike Zahra, Finn doesn't lie." Amanda responded before she turned to leave._

" _You walk out that door, consider our friendship gone! And I'll just step over you the next time you have a life threatening seizure, I wish I had just left you there the first time!" Seth replied angrily, Amanda biting back her hurt._

 _She left, walking into the elevator and letting tears fall… she didn't want Finn to see her as a crying mess._

 _Amanda left the hotel, needing to be alone._

 _The beach was quiet but given how late it was, it really wasn't a surprise that everyone that had been over here during the day had gone on to somewhere else to party or turned in for the night._

 _All except one person who had stopped and sat down on a lounge chair, not entirely because she wanted to but because her feet hurt from the distance it took to get here from the hotel._

 _The more hatred Amanda got for what was perceived as wrong, the more she was starting to feel like an outsider… she put her head in her hands and tucked her legs to herself, crying._

 _She didn't bother to fight the strong arms that wrapped around her and pulled her close, only sobbing into Finn's right shoulder as he lightly stroked her hair and then rubbed his hand up and down her back to try to calm her… but the sobbing turned into hyperventilating and it panicked him._

 _"Mandy, you're gonna hurt yourself by doing that… it's okay, I'm not going anywhere, I'll stay right by your side." Finn responded… the hyperventilating subsided into normal but raspy breathing and Amanda looked up at him through reddened and saddened eyes._

 _"How did… you know where I was?" Amanda asked quietly, her voice wrecked._

 _"Hunter told me that you left and someone said that they saw you walking around… but didn't say much other than that and seemed disinterested in helping find you." Finn explained, running his fingers through Amanda's shoulder length hair before he cradled Amanda's face in his hands._

 _"Sounds like she knows the area well enough." Amanda said as Finn pulled her into his lap and her arms finally wrapped around him. "I just don't know why everyone goes so crazy, I feel like it's-"_

" _Us against the world." Both said simultaneously, Finn seeing Amanda smile slightly._

" _Well if it was… we stand together no matter what." Finn responded._

 _Amanda nodded and finally stopped shaking, letting Finn help her up and take her to the car…_

 **Present time** _ **, 9/22/15…**_

"I think you've had enough, mister." The bartender responded, taking the half empty Jack Daniels bottle from Seth… who snatched it back.

"I'll drink however much I want!" Seth snarled before pouring another glass and drinking it.

"It's either your boss or a lady that's got you drinking." The bartender responded, Seth setting the bottle aside.

"I was stupid, shot my mouth off and she hasn't spoken to me, worked with me and when I tried to call her, my number was blocked." Seth explained.

"Maybe something or someone else is taking up all this little lady's time. Life gets busy… I'm sure she'll cool off." The bartender replied.

"It wouldn't be so simple." Seth responded, looking over afterwards as the door was opened, recognising the familiar sound of Dianne's prosthetic on the wooden floor.

"I'll help him back to his room, good sir." Dianne replied after walking over and paying the bartender before guiding Seth away to the elevator. "You can't keep doing this to yourself." She responded once they were in the elevator.

"She won't talk to me." Seth said in response once the doors closed.

"Well you were cold to her and she repeatedly denied putting up those pics of Zahra. Mandy told you the truth and you responded by saying you wish you had just left her to die last year!" Dianne replied.

"Yeah, well we all get silly at times." Seth responded as the elevator slowed to the right floor.

"It's not okay! You don't just brush it off like that, you have to apologise and wait for her to be ready." Dianne replied, Seth looking at her as the doors opened.

"Not very helpful considering she won't even listen to me saying sorry." Seth said as he followed her out of the elevator, still finding it hard to walk in a straight line down the corridor, one side lining with rooms, the other with large windows to the outside.

"She's still hurt, that's why Finn took her out dancing tonight." Dianne replied, Seth turning to her.

"Dancing?!" Seth questioned.

"Yeah, to clear her head… I know that look, you're not going anywhere but your room!" Dianne answered, grabbing his arm as she knew he wanted to storm down to the club.

It was quicker than she could react though, that he yanked his arm out of her grip. Whether his intoxicated mind thought he was in the ring for a moment or he was just so enraged, but she didn't have that much time to figure it out before he'd rammed his shoulder into her and thrown her back, strong enough to shatter through the glass.

It was only a matter of seconds, those seconds when all that was around Dianne was cold air and fragments of glass, before she hit the cold, hard concrete two floors below.

The noise echoed as Finn and Amanda got out of their rental car and ran to Dianne, Finn dialing 911 as Amanda checked Dianne's pulse and then held her head and neck still.

"Hang on in there, Dianne… you got that? We're not losing you just yet." Amanda responded as tears ran down her face, Dianne opening her eyes halfway and resting her right hand on Amanda's left wrist.

"I'm…" Dianne spoke quietly, before suddenly trying to sit up, only for the muscles in her back to almost explode with the pain that shot up them. "...Not getting up."

"Stay still…" Amanda whispered.

Finn looked up at the broken window and saw Seth half run, half stumble away… and Finn crouched down, rested his right hand on Amanda's back and had his mouth by her left ear.

"Two floors up, looked like Rollins." Finn spoke quietly.

"He wanted to…" Dianne tried to speak, her head and neck falling limp as her eyes closed, Amanda thinking the worst for a moment until she saw that Dianne's lungs were still drawing breath.

Amanda knew that Seth was furious.


	2. Done Giving Chances

The ER was crowded, Finn and Amanda waiting in the hallway and Finn putting his leather jacket on Amanda.

"Dianne never once hurt him, why would he do this to her?" Amanda asked, brushing a stray hair off of her white wrap around mini dress.

"I don't think he intentionally hurt her though." Finn responded.

"Enzo's not gonna see it that way." Amanda replied as they held each other and Enzo ran to them.

"Any idea how bad it is?!" Enzo questioned as he stopped, out of breath from running.

"Her right shoulder was dislocated and they had to realign her back… that was the worst of the injuries, she doesn't have any head trauma." Amanda explained. "Enzo… Seth caused her to fall." She responded, Enzo turning horrified… and then angry.

"Where is he?!" Enzo growled.

"We don't know… but I'm gonna go find out." Amanda responded before she took off, Finn following after her and stopping her just outside of the ER. "He could've killed her." She replied as Finn held onto her right hand to keep her from leaving, his right hand on her lower back.

"He could have, but going and yelling at him won't change that. If anything it'll make whatever kind of rage that caused this worse." Finn said in response as he brought her over to a bench against the wall of the hospital.

"I've known Dianne since I was 4 years old… she, Zara and I, we always protected each other. We all did, Sachael, Immy, Andre..." Amanda replied as they sat down and Finn held her close to him. "It was her idea for me to go on the road, clear my mind after Sachael died… when we were younger, we'd just talk about our dreams and what we wanted out of life." She responded as tears ran down her face, Finn brushing her tears away.

Finn was about to speak up again when Amanda's phone rang and she answered it.

"Uncle Mark?" Amanda replied.

"No but you need to stop calling this house!"

Amanda's blood chilled at that voice, the one she hadn't heard since she and Enzo went to go pick up Dianne two years ago.

"Zara… where is he? Dianne needs her family. Since you called, I'm sure you heard the messages." Amanda replied, Finn holding her right hand in his left one.

"Yes, I did. Would you believe It, he's already out there giving about three days worth of feed to the animals to make sure they don't run out while he's scrambling over to where you are." Zara answered, glancing out of the window as she saw the flashlight beam moving around the yard.

"Holding onto the pain and grief is no way to live, Zara. Your friend wouldn't want that just like the ones I lost wouldn't want that." Amanda replied, Zara knowing that she wasn't alone at the moment.

"And I'm sure your friend wouldn't want to hear me yelling at you down the phone for even mentioning events that don't concern you, so I won't. I'll just say that I'll unfortunately be accompanying my uncle towards you lot within the next hour or so." Zara responded, a brief cold tone in her voice to begin with.

The two hung up and Finn knew Amanda wanted to scream.

"Just close your eyes for a bit, Darlin'." Finn replied, Amanda doing so after putting her phone away.

"She makes me so mad… we used to be so close as kids but..." Amanda responded before opening her eyes.

"Maybe after seeing Dianne, Zara will calm down…" Finn replied before his own phone rang and he answered it. "You got him?" He asked Aestrid.

"Tied up… he's still a little drunk." Aestrid answered, looking back at Seth.

"A few people would have a mind to let him stay that way, make sure no one goes trying to beat him half to death." Finn replied, leaning forward on the bench seat.

"You got it." Aestrid responded before Seth spoke up.

"It was an accident!" Seth replied loudly.

"Put some tape on his mouth or better yet, break his jaw!" Amanda responded, Finn pulling her into his lap.

"She's rightly pissed off. I'll let you keep her calm." Aestrid replied before they hung up.

"Ace, this is insanity! Not to mention it's also kidnapping!" Seth responded.

"And what happened to Dianne is called attempted homicide! Where were you going, was she trying to stop you?!" Aestrid replied angrily.

"I remember her saying something about Finn taking Mandy dancing…" Seth explained.

"And you were gonna charge into wherever they were and drag Mandy here? He was helping her feel better. When was the last time you did that for Mandy?! All you do is hurt her or are you gonna tell me that the black eye she ended up with last week was an accident too, Rollins?! You're a jealous, possessive prick, all Finn has done is help her heal!" Aestrid responded, Seth turning furious as he tried to get free and Aestrid punching him. "You're staying here until you sober up or I turn you over to the cops!" She growled.

At the hospital, Dianne woke up and saw Enzo.

"Hey, you…" Dianne replied with a slight smile.

"Hey, yourself… you scared me badly." Enzo responded.

"Did Seth run off?" Dianne questioned.

"I think Ace got him… Mark and Zara, they're on their way here." Enzo explained, Dianne turning startled.

"Did I hear that right, Zara's on her way here?" Dianne asked.

"I think it's just out of obligation." Enzo responded.

Amanda was asleep on a couch when she opened her eyes… and they widened when she saw bloodstained snow boots and clothes.

And looked up further, seeing Sachael.

"Am I losing it?" Amanda questioned quietly.

"Well no one else can see me but I'm fully here and myself so technically… who knows?" Sachael responded, stepping closer and crouching down level with the couch.

"Do people on the other side… sense these things?" Amanda asked as she pulled the jacket closer to her.

"We know when those close to us in life are in trouble like this, yes. I knew you were confused and hurt… needed me around." Sachael responded with a small nod.

"He almost killed her, Sachael. I thought if I had space away from Seth, he'd calm down." Amanda replied.

"Mandy, you couldn't have known he would lash out like this." Sachael responded.

"What really pisses me off is that he got so damn jealous over a friendship, he's acting like I betrayed him." Amanda replied, Sachael seeing that her makeup had faded off and seeing the bruised left eye.

"Pride can get in the way, kiddo." Sachael responded.

"Kurt said that last week when I called him. Wise man, always treated us like his daughters… but I worry that Seth's gonna be like this when I have kids. Well, if… I doubt at times that..." Amanda replied, Sachael getting Amanda to look at her.

"It'll happen one day, Mandy." Sachael responded.

"I've tried before and…" Amanda replied.

"And your partner bailed on you soon after the problems surfaced. Too soon to try all options, one day you'll find someone who'll want it just as much as you, and they'll stick with you to every option and trial." Sachael responded, sitting on the armrest at the end of the couch midway through.

"Miracles do happen." Amanda replied before Sachael saw Finn.

"If you ask me… I think you've already found him. Now rest." Sachael responded before she disappeared.

Amanda jumped slightly when Finn rested his left hand on her right shoulder and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Is Dianne awake?" Amanda questioned as Finn sat down.

"She is, but there's been a… complication." Finn answered, Amanda sitting up a bit more at the mention of that. "It seems that they didn't pick up any head injury because the one that was there was tiny enough to go unnoticed, but in just the right place to take a chunk out of her memory of the English language. Seems like she's struggling with it to the point where she's resorting to Wôpanâak as her main language."

"I haven't spoken that since I was about 23… I lost a lot of old memories after the seizures." Amanda responded.

"Tends to happen after injuries like that, things that rattle your head around. Seems it's happened the other way around to her." Finn replied, glancing down at where he'd sat as he noticed the seat was unusually cold in one spot, not knowing that it was a spot Sachael had touched moments ago.

Amanda thought back to a recent accident.


End file.
